


Sweet Treat

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Dahyun just wants to sell her ice cream on time. Maybe Nayeon could help.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> for sofia <3 Happy Holidays and stay on that queen shit!

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Come get your ice cream!"

Dahyun rang her little bit as she stood behind the ice cream cart. Bystanders walked past her, not even giving her a glance. She pouted as she watched a potential customer stroll down the street instead of stopping to even look at her. She needed the money. She was going to buy herself a certain video game that she wanted to get for herself but she knew it would be eventually sold out if she didn't find the money on time. She was beginning to become hopeless, not knowing what to do at all. She looked down at the ground before kicking the cart. 

"You shouldn't treat like that. What has the cart ever done to you?"

She looked up to see a gorgeous standing in front of you with a charming smile. Dahyun became mesmerized by her looks and didn't know how to answer her. She was completely speechless but she tried to keep her cool as much as she could.

"This thing..is not getting me any customers." She huffed.

"I see. Do you really need the money."

"Yes, I wanna get something for myself before it gets sold out."

"Mhm.." She rummaged through her pockets to take some money out before holding it out to her, grinning. "I'll take the strawberry one please."

Dahyun stared at her before looking back at the money. She took it and stuffed it into her pocket. "G-got it."

She scooped some of the ice cream before putting in a waffle cone, handing it happily to her customer. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" She took the treat and began to eat it with delight. "Mmm, it's pretty good!"

"A-ah, glad you like it." Dahyun said as she blushed at her comment.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around,huh?...Ummm."

"Dahyun! My name is Dahyun!"

"Sweet. I'm Nayeon! I'll be back more!" She said as she walked off with Dahyun staring at her like a love sick puppy.

\---

Every other day or so, Nayeon would walk on over to her stand and order the same flavor. Dahyun would thrilled to see her and try to engage in small talk. 

"Aren't you tired of eating of the same thing?"

"No." She chuckled as she continued to eat the ice cream proudly. Dahyun loved that.

When it began to get colder and she finally had the money, Nayeon walked over to the stand one last time, getting her usual order as she glanced at the latter.

"So I guess you are going to get that thing you wanted."

"Yeah." She handed over the cone to her as she smiled. "It was going to be a video game."

"Was?" She asked after taking the ice cream and giving it a link.

"Mm, but I decided that I would like to take you on a date."

Nayeon stared at her for a second, making Dahyun a bit nervous from the silence until she saw her burst into laughter. "Wouldn't that mean I would be taking myself out since you have my money?"

"O-oh right..I-"

"No worries. I would love your company either way." Her lips turned into a crescent as she looked at her. "I just hope it's not ice cream again."

Dahyun laughed softly. "No, no. I'll take you somewhere nice."

"I'd like that then."

For a while, Nayeon was able to get a sweet treat and now, Dahyun's sweetest treat was Nayeon


End file.
